


Pucker for Tradition

by AlecWrites



Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage, Rings, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Kissing prompt: slowly letting their fingers twine together while kissing softlyYour prompt: Yamaguchi princess carrying Yachi.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: ValeKiss Draddles 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Pucker for Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing prompt: slowly letting their fingers twine together while kissing softly  
> Your prompt: Yamaguchi princess carrying Yachi.

“This is ridiculous.” Yachi pouts loudly for Yamaguchi to see and hear her distress. Yamaguchi rolls his eyes as he lifts her, adjusting his hold ever so slightly until he carries her across the threshold. “This is an American tradition.”

“One I think it incredibly cute,” Yamaguchi argued as they crossed through the hallway. Yachi’s wedding ring glistened where the light reflected off of it on Yamaguchi’s chest. 

“I can’t believe I married you.” Yachi huffed. 

Yamaguchi lowers her slowly to the ground, his hand going to hers and intertwining their fingers together and leaning in to kiss her. The kiss is soft and sweet, and Yamaguchi relishes in the fact that he’ll be able to kiss her forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write many cishet fics  
> hope you like!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> -Alec


End file.
